You're having my baby
by dulcebellalove619
Summary: La muerte le había arrebato su más preciado tesoro... pero la vida le entrego otro con un significado muy especial, este requería de mucho amor, cuidados y atenciones. La bebita que tenia ante sus ojos es idéntica a ella, a su difunta esposa. No podía rechazar semejante privilegio.
1. Capitulo 1- Despedida

Historia Alternativa

Edward Cullen

Después de un parto muy complicado nació mi primogénita, Aria Elizabeth Cullen Volturi, una bebita saludable y muy linda.

Carlisle se la entregó a mi suegra y se enfocó en Arianna. Lucia muy cansada.

Él se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído: Esta muy mal Edward, será mejor que estés con ella en este momento tan difícil

¿A qué te refieres? -le sisé muy enojado-

No puedo hacer nada más por ella -la observo apenado- los dejare a solas

Salió de la habitación y camine hacia donde se encontraba mi mujer, en la esquina más alejada.

Ya no tengo la fuerza para... -la razón de mi existencia acaricio su vientre plano- perdóname

Estarás bien -me hinque y tome su mano-

Tengo que dejarte -una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- cuida mucho a nuestra bebé

No te despidas -le pedí, a punto de llorar- no iras a ninguna parte

Quisiera poder creerlo -acaricio mi mejilla- no olvides lo mucho que te amo

Por favor -ella solo se dedicaba a mirarme- lucha, por ambos, te necesito... te necesitamos

No me arrepiento de nada -su voz apenas era audible- ella va a ser una niña muy hermosa e inteligente... como su padre

Espérame -acaricie su cabello- no será mucho tiempo

Calla -se acercó a mí con dificultad e intento besarme, pero estaba demasiado débil- Los amo tanto

Gracias -sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse- por darme los mejores 4 años de mi vida

No -mostro una pequeña sonrisa- gracias a ti, por rescatarme de ese horrible lugar y darme una vida

Después de eso, su pulso se detuvo. Estaba muerta.

Aun no podía creerlo. Cerré sus ojos y me recosté a su lado. La pegue contra mi pecho y me convertí en un mar de lágrimas.

A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos. Desde que se le rompió la fuente hasta cuando la conocí por primera vez.

Horas atrás...

Estaba preparándole un sándwich cuando escuché un ruido en la plata alta.

Ya viene -chilla esta de la emoción-

Corrí sin detenerme y al llegar la tome en brazos, llevándola hasta el salón de estudio de Carlisle, mi padre, que había montado todo lo que requeríamos cuando supimos que ella estaba embarazada.

Es hora -camino de un lado a otro, tomo lo que necesitaba y me ayudo a acomodarla- ¿Cómo te sientes hija?

Me siento un poco adolorida -se tomó el vientre con ambas manos y frunció el ceño- ¿esto va a tardar mucho?

Es diferente en cada mujer -le sonrió-

Transcurría el tiempo y las contracciones se volvían más frecuentes.

¿Ya le avisaste a mi mamá? -Pregunto en un quejido-

Estará aquí en menos de 30 minutos -tome su mano con firmeza-

Ni pienses que tendremos otro -reí con ganas ante sus palabras- ¿Qué?

Tú fuiste quien dijo que tendríamos 20 bebés más -se sonrojo- ¿lo olvidaste?

Estoy a mitad de que un bebé del tamaño de una sandía salga por mí... ya sabes, es normal que se me olviden ciertas cosas -seque el sudor de su frente-

Ya verás que todo saldrá bien -le sonreí-

Lo sé -me dio un beso corto- Tengo al padre de mi hijo conmigo

O hija -me gustaba más la perspectiva de tener una niña-

La niña de papá -acaricio su vientre con cariño- ¿qué sorpresas nos tienes guardadas pequeña?

...

Es una niña -Carlisle le paso a Rose la bebé para que la limpiara y revisara- felicidades a ambos

Acertaste -me susurro mi esposa-

Nuestra princesa -suspire- gracias por este maravilloso regalo amor

Tengan chicos -me la entrego mi hermana- es hermosa

Hola Aria –le sonreí- soy tu papá

Su manita me dio un golpe en la barbilla.

Serás una niña muy fuerte -su risa me provoco ganas de llorar-

Dámela -pidió Arianna y se la pase- tiene mis ojos y nariz, es muy bonita

¿Bonita? Es igual de maravillosa que tú mi amor -las abrace a ambas-

¿Llegue en buen momento? -mi suegra abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza- ¿mi nieta ya nació?

Si mamá, pasa -ella corrió como si la estuviera persiguiendo alguien y se abalanzo sobre la bebita-

Te va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza cuando crezca yerno, es muy hermosa -la comenzó a llenar de besos-

Permítemela un momento -la tomo en brazos mi padre y se la llevo para pesarla-

Felicidades hija -abrazo a Arianna- ¿cómo te sientes?

Exhausta -respiro hondo-

Carlisle llego con una Aria muy risueña y se la entregó a Alysa.


	2. Capitulo 2- Recordando Parte 1

Edward Cullen

5 días antes del parto...

¿Cómo me veo? -modelo frente a mí un lindo vestido purpura- ¿Parezco Barney verdad?

Encantadora -la abrace por la espalda- simplemente espectacular

¿No te desagrada que este tan gorda? -Se acarició el vientre con nostalgia-

Para nada -comencé a darle pequeños besos en el cuello- tengo más de ti para amar

Hizo un puchero.

Leí un artículo que hablaba acerca de la infidelidad del hombre y... -le calle con un beso-

¿Crees que me fijaría en otra mujer que no fueras tú? -Fingió pensárselo- ¡Hey!

¿Me quieres mucho? -Tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia nuestra cama-

Te Amo -caímos a la cama y nos dejamos llevar como otras cientos de veces-

Un mes antes del parto...

Rosalie y yo saldremos de compras -me paso de largo y tomo su bolso- vengo en un par de horas

¿Nada de te amo, te extrañare ni nada por el estilo? -No se detuvo a verme- ¿Ni siquiera un besito?

Me esperan en el auto -me quede en mi lugar sin podérmelo creer-

Claro, primero están que se acaban con uno y luego ya ni adiós dicen -farfulle-

Dos meses antes del parto...

Estábamos recostados cómodamente en nuestra habitación después de haber hecho el amor, cuando sentí moverse con insistencia a mi mujer.

Tengo calor -se quejó- prende el clima

Me puse de pie y le obedecí. Pasaron 10 minutos y se removió incómodamente.

Tengo frio -se quejó esta vez-

Amor, vuelve a dormir -gemí muy bajo con los ojos cerrados-

Tres meses antes del parto...

Se me antoja un cereal con leche -me pidió nada más y nada menos que a las tres de la madrugada- mejor una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un helado de fresa

Es muy tarde -me queje-

Edward junior quiere comer -susurro con un rastro de tristeza-

5 minutos después me estaba poniendo unos pantalones y tome las llaves del auto.

Tarde una hora en ir y venir, ya que el negocio de comida rápida más cercano estaba en Seattle.

Al regresar, me topé con una Arianna recién bañada y viendo el televisor en la sala. Le extendí su pedido y lo tomo gustosa.

Gracias amor -tan solo le sonreí y camine de vuelta a la cómoda cama-


End file.
